


waters will not calm a soul full of hatred.

by redcorre



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcorre/pseuds/redcorre
Summary: Kurapika lost their best friend Leorio, whos favorite place was the beach. They couldn't do anything about it except whither away while resting daily where the water meets the sand.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 2





	waters will not calm a soul full of hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry <3

"Leorio-!" They cried out as loud as a human could possibly bear as tears began to flow down their red shaded cheeks like waterfalls. Leorio, Kurapika's best friend and unrequited love, had just exhaled his last breath while being held gently in their arms. Kurapika's eyes burned a bright shade of crimson while his heart felt equal to a black hole. A part of Kurapika was torn from them. A part they could never get back.

Kurapika knew that the beach was his favorite place. They went there constantly with Leorio, just going on midnight beach walks and talking about nothing that truly mattered. They just didnt know it would be their last.

____________________

The two began the day like any other. Kurapika and Leorio lived together for the time being until Kurapika had to go back to Yorknew City for his next job. Waking up together. Brushing their teeth together. Eating together. Talking together. 

They did everything with Leorio and cherished every moment, keeping the memories close to their heart.

Well, almost everything.

One day, Leorio was hit with a deadly Nen ability when him were out in public, but hid it from Kurapika. He was angry and upset, of course, but didnt do anything for Kurapika's sake. He didnt want to be the reason for the people in the market hating them because of an outburst. Besides, they would panic, and that's the last thing he wanted them to do. He decided he would handle it himself or die trying. 

Leorio went home and did his usual routine. He took off his tie, blazer, and shoes before throwing himself on the bed, exhaustion radiating from every sigh. Kurapika, who had no clue as to Leorio's current condition, continued to do what they usually did.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" They asked, tilting their head as a small and playful smile grew on their face. 

"Yeah," He nodded, "I just wanted to scout the markets here. They're nice, we should go sometime. Maybe you'll find something you like, Sunshine." Leorio smiled, examining Kurapika's slightly stunned yet pleased face.

"Wanna go to the beach, Leorio?" They asked. As always, he agreed and kicked his legs up to land on his feet.

_____________________

It was a normal stroll. The two of them sat in their usual spot; it was a small, shaded area underneath a pretty tree where you could sit on the sand and view the calm ripples of water.

"Leorio." Kurapika called.

"Yes..?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

Leorio's heart stopped, then continued breathing after what seemed like years to him, but was really only 10 seconds to Kurapika.

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb.

Kurapika's eyes looked as though they were telling him that they knew exactly what he was doing. Leorio just stared back, not saying a word.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me. That's alright, people have their reasons." Kurapika closed his eyes and laid back. His hair became unraveled and sprawled across the sand as Leorio followed.


End file.
